Atsui Uzumaki (E'Athanata)
|image name=Atsui_Uzumaki_Part_1.png |unnamed character=No |english=Atsui Uzumaki |kanji=アツイ |romaji=Uzumaki Atsui |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=July 28 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=11-12 |age-part2=14-16 |height-part1=144.6 cm |height-part2=161.7 cm |weight-part1=32.3-37.9 |weight-part2=45.6-56.7 |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Chūnin |nature type=Fire Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Kahenkei (E'Athanata), |unique traits= Can convert flames into Chakra |academy age=12 |chunin age=14 |affiliations=Kirigakure, Shakunetsu Island |clan=Uzumaki Clan, Shakunetsu Clan |parents=Hitomoshi Shakunetsu (E'Athanata), Chizuru Uzumaki (E'Athanata) |relationship=Akari Uzumaki (E'Athanata)~Sister |shippuden=No }} Atsui Uzumaki is a shinobi from Kirigakure. Background Personality Atsui is an ambitious but hot headed young swordsman. Like his sister, he is strong willed and is prone to acting before talking. He would do anything as long as it's for his family, and cares deeply for his friends. He is arrogant, impulsive and stubborn, but holds great respect for his sister. His quick temper often leads him to lash out violently at others if they annoy him, and gets him into all kinds of trouble. He is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer his questions when he actually decides to ask. Like his sister, he has an intense fear of flying. Appearance Atsui is a fair-skinned ninja who has spiky, scarlet hair and featureless red eyes. He has a lean, muscular body like his father. His most common attire consists of a short white jacket with red stripes and long sleeves over a red midriff shirt, black pants with red lining, black finger-less gloves with vambraces on the wrists, white boots and a brown belt, and wields a giant red and white broadsword. Abilities Kenjutsu Atsui is almost as proficient in kenjutsu as his sister, having undergone the same training with their father, Hitomoshi Shakunetsu. However, while his sister quickly mastered his techniques, Atsui took much longer. Like his sister, he also incorporates Fire Release ninjutsu in his attacks. He uses a giant red and white broadsword as his weapon of choice, able to swing it easily and quickly with one hand. He also is able to defend himself against long-range specialists with his swordplay. He can counter a barrage of attacks with a single swipe of his blade and attack from behind himself surprising his opponent. He has also shown himself to be clever in battle, able to use feint attacks and deceptions with shadow clones or the Body Replacement Technique as set ups for a final blow. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Shakunetsu clan, Atsui has a natural affinity for Fire Release. He utilizes round-shaped fireballs. He is also capable of summoning pillars of flame out of the ground by stabbing his blade into the ground, though when compared to his sister, his are smaller in both size and number. Fuinjutsu From an early age, Chizuru taught her children the sealing techniques of their clan. Unlike his sister, however, Atsui wasn't very good at sealing techniques. Under her mother's tutelage, he eventually started to learn basic sealing techniques. Like his sister, he has also developed a unique seal to help channel Fire Release chakra through his weapons and allow him to perform mid level Fire Release techniques using only one hand for the seals. Unlike his sister's seal, which she has on the back of her glove, his seal is broken into two parts, with one part tattooed just below his left shoulder, and the other tattooed just below his right shoulder. Other Skills Stats Part I Part II Creation and Conception Atsui was E'Athanata's fifth attempt to create a character. He is part of the Night Sabers, the first plot E'Athanata wrote. Trivia Quotes References